One Choice Will Define You
by tobiasbeatrice.cute4ever
Summary: "Umm…" I stutter, too late to turn back now. "Erudite… Dauntless… Abnegation… and Amity…" She stares at me in stunned silence. I named all the factions except Candor. And I come to a realization, I cannot be categorized, because I'm none of those, I. Am. Divergent. Natalie is the daughter of Tobias and Tris and is growing up in a dangerous and hostile world. There was no war.


The Aptitude Test

Chapter One

* * *

I glance into the cool, smooth surface of the mirror. A small girl with piercing blue eyes, dark blonde hair, a hooked nose, set jaw line, full lips, and dark Dauntless clothes stares back. All inherited from my parents. I sigh.

Coming out of my trance I notice from the corner of my eye a gray dog yapping, snarling, and snapping at me as though I was a victim intruding in his territory. I think, millions of options running through of ways to react. I quickly pick one and put it into play. _Don't think just do,_ I say to myself dropping slowly to my knees, closing my eyes and taking small breaths. _Oh my God…_ I think as sudden realization washes over me when the furry creatures nuzzle brushes up against me_, it's going to kill me… _But then I feel a friendly lick and then the once rabid dog turns into a cute puppy.

"Aww… Aren't you the cutest thing!?" I exclaim, running my hands through its and scratching its ears. I had always wanted a dog, but my parents, still being Abnegation at heart thought it to self indulged. I lift my head, realizing we are not alone. A little Abnegation girl is standing in front of me.

"Puppy!" the ten-year-old cries. I let her come closer and sit next to me letting her stroke the puppy's fur. A deep wanting flooded over me and I realized I really, _really _wanted to raise a family of my own. The image disappears and I'm back in the testing room. _Yeah…_ I think sarcastically. _Wait is that it? Shouldn't there be more?_ I keep my eyes shut even though the image disappeared awhile ago. I feel Amar, my family friend and test administrator to my aptitude test, breathing down my neck.

"You're Divergent," he hissed in barely a whisper down my neck. I shiver, _why is he so dramatic? _Instead of snapping back as I wanted to saying, _yea? What else is new?_ I just act stupid and play along with the lines that mom and dad thought me.

"What is that? Some psychic powers or something? Cause I sure the heck ain't got that!"

"Natalie," he says, his voice slightly on edge, "your parents are parents are Tris and Tobias for God's sake, don't play stupid with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"Fine. I do. Now can you please tell me my results so I can go home, claim I got sick…the usual blah blah blah blah stuff." I mimic hand motion for the last part. I know I'm acting nonchalant, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm as nervous as heck. What if I didn't get Dauntless results? What if I have to leave my family? What if my Divergence is so great I can't hide it? What will I do then? Will I become factionless? And what if they find out?

"Dauntless… and Amity… and Abnegation… and Erudite..."

"What? All of them except Candor?"

"Is that all you are worried about?"

"Ummm yea… I mean, no Candor, are you sure?"

"Natalie this is no time for games!"

"Ugh, fine I'm very worried and wait, doesn't this mean I have a stronger Divergence than mom?"

"Yes." He says, exasperated at me. I chuckle vaguely, _sorry mom_. Wait, did I just laugh? Oh no no no… Get it together girl…

"Remember Natalie, tell no one!"

* * *

_Hahaha like that's gonna happen,_ I think to myself as I jump swiftly onto the moving train. I sink slowly against the wall. I fold my head into my head. If I lie I know my parents can see right through me, Chris told them my tell- rubbing the back of my neck or biting the inside of my cheek, which just so happens to be mom and dad's. I am becoming them. Gross.

On that happy note I fly off the train and start sprinting. I think through all my options, too many… but I still have to make one. I stop right in front of my house, I trust my parents, right? My heart is pounding outside of my chest. What if I transfer? They will be upset I mean I am there only daughter! Or child for that matter! _Ugh get yourself Natalie! _I knock, a heartbeat later and my mom, well as everyone in Dauntless knows her as, Tris, stands looming in the door way, she can be frightening when she wants to.

"Natalie! What are you doing home this early? School isn't even out yet! Are you all right? Did you get in trouble? What-"

"Mom! Mom! I'm fine," God, she was giving me a headache, "I was just sent home well ummm-"

"Come inside now!" She hissed with urgency. She seemed frantic. When I shut the door behind me she forced me into the living room and closed all the blinds in the room. When she shut them all we were in complete submerged into complete darkness. _Seriously? Do you have to be so sinister about it?_

"Your Divergent," she croaked. WOW! Let's just throw a party because today everyone found out that I WAS DIVERGENT AND NO ONE IS BOTHERING TO EVEN TELL ME WHY ITS SUCH A BIG. FREAKING. DEAL. But instead of ticking my mom off and saying those things I shove them into the back of my mind and nod.

"What where your results?"

"Umm…" I stutter, too late to turn back now. "Erudite… Dauntless… Abnegation… and Amity…" She stares at me in stunned silence. I named all the factions except Candor. And I come to a realization, I cannot be categorized, because I'm none of those, I. Am. Divergent.

* * *

**One Choice Will Define You! Hello people who are reading! This is my first fan fiction and I need to know how I am doing! Please review and follow! It means alot! Thanks.**


End file.
